The Wizard
by WizardJeremy
Summary: The Wizard visits the local town of Forks, but on the way he finds, battle, fued and love im The Wizard JeremyXJacob, Drama, Action, Vampires, Werewolves and Wizards


This story inculdes me, jacob, katelan (yes i added you kat) and some people of the Cullen family All of the story is made from my point of view. in this story i am a wizard (not from harry potter) and Jacob has feelings for me ===============================================================================================================================================================

My name is Jeremy Barker, i am exploring the whole world, ive explored Egypt, Transalvania, china and New York...but in different times you see i am The Wizard.  
The Wizard is the one who is the 1st supernatural ever to be created, there's only one Wizard, thats me.  
The Wizard is a magical being who can do anything, The Wizard is Immortal, i was made at the start of everything, so i was born on the day of the earth. I have the power to do everything, but experience love. Untill now...well thats later in the story so lets start.

I have moved to the local town of Forks, most known to be roamed by vampires, Werewolves and now a Wizard.  
I have planned to roam the streets, study the old native wolves and vampires.

I come across this house on their mailbox it says "Swan residence" so i plan to meet them, i sence vampire.  
"Hello! um...little boy are you lost" says a voice of this girl who comes out of the front door with a male figure, i know hes a vampire "Hello...Bella Swan is it? and... Edward Cullen the vampire!" i say and both are in shock how i know their names, i love how people freak out like that!  
"but...we..we" slutters Bella "oh sorry, my name is Jeremy, Jeremy Barker and your friend might know who i am" as Edward looks at me in shock coming closer "your not a vampire, or a werewolf? what are you?" Edward says to me and i reply "im The Wizard, i know your a vampire and she is yet to come.. i recently have moved to your town for studys of the tribes" then Edward screams in pain as he tried to read me "dont read my mind, if doing so your tempreture in your brain will rise at a high rate for 5 seconds, for a warning" i smile at him with a "I can kill you" face.  
Edward Greets me by saying hello also does Bella.

After coming in their home and telling them who The Wizard is and knowing me, i leave the house and they all say bye untill i turn around and see the most beautiful boy with no shirt on...i mean, he was shirtless. thats all. "Hello, who are you?" says the boy, i start using magic to find out who he is "Jacob Black, werewolf of the Tribe La Push, oh you have been here for quite some time!" i say as the Jacob is very confused.  
Edward tells him im the Wizard and then i say "excuse me, but do you own a shirt?" not that im uncomfortable...  
then Jacob says "I dont ushally wear a shirt because it gets hot"

Jacob then goes over to the house to say hi to bella but Edward walks in front of him "i see we have a fued here" i say as they tell their fued of Edward protecting Bella from Jacob. I then walk away along the road only to have Jacob catch up with me "Hey, you didnt tell me who you are!"  
"Im The Wizard, isnt that all you need to know?" "yeah, but i want to get to know you"  
"My name is Jeremy Barker, i am The Wizard, i have come to the town of Forks to study the ancients of this place, as i can tell you know already so we could hang out more" i say he trys to hide a little blush, i can see that!

Jacob then tells me of the tribe and its history with the Cullens "and so then i became the Alpha wolf" I dont know why but he is interesting and then i tell him all about me "so...since your 'The Wizard' what things can you do, like spells, potions.." he questions my magic "well i can do loads of things, like elements, telekinesis and etc" as Jacob tells "show me" i show him a spell "From the ground that you know, a little seed it will Grow!" and then a little tree with an apple at the end grows from the ground sprouting next to Jacob, he then picks the apple "that is like the 1 out of 10000000000000000 other spells that i can do!" he then asks for more, we go out side "Water, water come and sprout, from the ground you may come out!" then water sprays out from the ground. Jacob is amazed of what i can do "enough of making advantage of magic" Jacob tries to hide his smile and says bye, i read that he keept looking at my lips i go over to him and kiss him on the cheek "Happy?..can i go now?" Jacobs face was shocked and blushed "y..y-yes" he stutters as i leave.

====================================================================================================================================================================== this was a short chapter but theres the first page of my story! 


End file.
